Looking Closely
by AugustInk
Summary: Somethings its better to look closely. Alice in Wonderland inspired. Akakuro Week 2015 Day 3.


akakuro week day 3. prompt used: dreams

* * *

" Nigou!" Kuroko called out, his mischievous puppy had scampered off, chasing after a butterfly.

"Nigou." The black and white pup looked up before continuing his pursuit after the butterfly. Kuroko sighed as he stepped over the roots of oaks and maples. Of all the directions the puppy ran to, he went west towards the woodlands.

"_Ruff Ruff!"_

"There you are." He lightly jogged to catch up. Kuroko failed to notice the roots stretching above the forest floor. One caught his foot.

"Eh-?"

He stumbled and tumbled downhill, branches smacking his skin, rocks nipping. And at the very bottom of the hill, to Kuroko's misfortune, was a gaping hole in which he plummeted

**down,**

** down,**

** down.**

The pounding in his head and ache everywhere else brought Kuroko somewhat back into the world of the living. Sitting up, he realized two things: his surroundings were unfamiliar and his memory, hazy. Ankle high grasses waved with the breezes.

He stood up and brushed off the dirt of his clothes. Black and white socks disappeared into nazy boots. Charcoal grey suspenders laid on top of his baby blue shirt and held up matching shorts. The sight of the achromatic socks made Kuroko feel slight irritation.

He wondered to the center of field, where a lone glass table stood. It was one you would see beside a door, or next to a couch. Atop sat a bottle, filled halfway with orange liquid. Around it's neck was tied a white label reading '_Drink me'._

" Anyone here?" Kuroko looked around. No one was present. Even the wind had gone silent.

"Is it alright if I drink this?" he pulled the wooden cork out and sniffed the contents. It reminded him of rubber and Kuroko swears he can hear sneakers squeaking-

Bottoms up, he takes down the drink. Coughs start and bloomed violently. The glass slips from his fingers and lands unshattered in the field's floor.

The world hits a growth spurt. The blades of grass that barely met his ankles brushed against his knees. The sharp pains and dizziness fades as the world stops growing. Kuroko leans against the vial and composes himself. "Its seems I've shrunk."

After what feels like hours of wandering, he finds a door (well, a tiny door, but now, a conveniently sized door) tucked between a pile of stones. To his surprise, it's unlocked.

On the other side is a pond in the center of a forest. '_Forest? That sounds familiar…'_ Lily pads are the size of parking spots and create ripples when Kuroko jumps from one to another. He doesn't see his reflection.

"Hello." A pair of individuals with identical outfits echo. The blond one gives a wave while his tan counterpart rolls his eyes.

"Hello, can you tell me where I am?" The arctic-eyed boy asks, watching the two try to subtly shove each other.

"You're here, of course." the navy-hair one said as if it where obvious.

"...I see. Then could you tell me who I am?"

Blondie looks at him, wide-eyed. " You mean you don't know?"

"You're you, dummy. And very small." the other sighs.

"We can't help you with that-" Blondie points to a cleared path among the trees.

"-But Four-eyes might be able to." The rude one pokes blondies side, making him squeal.

Kuroko thanks the identical idiots and waves goodbye, even though they've already started arguing again.

Bubbles with with various colored gas float and bounced off his tiny figure, some popping. Hundreds of fungi enclosed the area.

"Excuse me." He calls out to the one sitting upon the widest mushroom. His voice barely reaches the book worm. " Yes? Hello? Where are you?"

"I'm down here" The bookworm hops off from his mushroom seat.

"Ah, you're quite small...for your age." Tiny Kuroko is plucked by the back of his shirt and placed on in the bookworm's hand.

"Indeed I am. I have a problem and was told that you could help me. I've lost my way and some of my memories; even my name is hazy. I barely recalled "Kuroko" ." He explains.

"Lost some of your **muchness**, have you? That _is_ a problem." Silence settled in until an idea came to mind. The bookworm made his way through some shrubs to a stairway and ascended.

"You see, Kuroko, when it comes to **muchness**, I am not much help. I don't know much about **muchness** and neither do the identical idiots. But a friend who knows very much about **muchness**, could assist you in finding your **muchness**, but he can be a bit-"

"Much?"

"Precisely, but I suppose it better than to be **much**_**less**__."_

"So 'Kuroko' your temporary alias until you get you re-acquire your **muchness**?" The bookworm reached the a pair of double doors and knocked. "Yes, I believe so."

"You may enter." the doors unlocked and swung open themselves. Various hues of reds, violets and blues filled the room. In the center was a wooden round table, with three unoccupied chairs. A fiery red-head face their direction and set down his tea cup.

"What bring you here, Midorima?" he asked, standing up to greet his guest.

"A situation as arisen and I believe you are the most capable of handling it."

The hatter shifted his gaze to the lilliputian sitting quietly in the bookworm's palm. Kuroko gave a small bow.

"Interesting, very interesting. I accept. Thank you, you may leave whenever you please, Midorima."

Kuroko careful walked off the bookworm's hand onto the table's surface. "Thank you for helping me, Midorima-kun." He receive a nod in acknowledgement before he was left with the hatter. Kuroko was offered an overturned teacup as a seat, and politely accepted.

"So you've lost your **muchness**? Quite the problem. But first, let's make you… not small anymore. It must be incredibly frustrating to be dollsized"

Heterochromatic eyes gestured to the sugar cook the sat patiently in front of Kuroko. '_Eat Me' _was elegantly written in cursive with red frosting. Just as he walked toward the sugary sweet, a purple paw swat him off the table. Luckily, the hatter was fast enough to catch him and held him in his lap.

"That wasn't nice of you." he scolded the airborne cat head.

"But Aka-chin~ I wanted a sugar cookie, too" The rest of the Cheshire cat's body materialized. His arms were wrapped around a cookie jar as he floated towards the ceiling.

"Are you alright, Kuroko?"

The tiny human nodded. " It didn't hurt as much as it surprised me."

"Good, I'd hate for something to happen before you woke up." The hatter, broke off a chunk of the cookie and handed it to Kuroko.

"Woke up?" He asked, taking a bite.

_POOF!_

Kuroko returned to his normal size. But _un_luckily, he returned to normal size in the hatter's lap. Before he could scramble away, the red-head slid arm across his back and another under the knees.

"Hatter-san, what are you-"

"You still haven't remembered yet?"

"Remem-?"

"Until you remember, you can't wake up."

The hatter stood up and carried Kuroko to the mirror. There stood the hatter, but Kuroko had no reflection. The arctic eye man reached up and messed with the hatter's hair; it changed in the mirror, but Kuroko still wasn't seen.

"So this is a dream." Kuroko stated as he was set down.

"Yes." the hatter sat next to him.

"And this place isn't real."

"It was created by your wild imagination."

Kuroko looked at him, straight in the eye. "Are you real?"

"In reality, yes. Can't you hear me calling you?"

"...I want to, how do I get back?" Kuroko stared at the mirror's reflection.

"I took you, you have to remember. I can't tell you, but if you look closely, there are pieces of your memory and your **muchness** _everywhere." _the red-head explained

Kuroko walked towards the mirror. "Everywhere…" He reached out to touch the surface, but his hand went through. Without a second thought, he walked through.

The sensation of falling made the recollection hit him like a train. ("_-suya…") _He was going away Nigou

He found Nigou, but ("_-estsuya…") _he tripped and…

**What happens next?**

"Tetsuya, wake up!"

Kuroko's eyes snapped open. Blurs of red and golden brought comfort as pain bloomed in several spots as he tried to sit up.

"Tetsuya, don't move, okay? Midorima went to get the medical kit. Just…stay awake, okay?" Akashi was holding Kuroko close to his chest. He felt drops of water fall, but there was no rain, only leaves of the trees fell.

* * *

oh gosh im tired

extras:

-when kuroko fell down, nigou went to get Akashi and Midorima

\- i _(tried)_ to make it kuroko's pov while he was in his wonderland, so that's why charcter names arent really used,if that makes sense

\- this is greatly inspired by Alice in Wonderland

-When typing Midorima part about muchness, i started to doubt "much"'s existence as a word.

\- the title is my favorite part, because its referring to the sequel of AIW, and to the entrance and exit into Kuroko's wonderland

-its really late rn im tired ill edit in morning

EDIT: i have looked this over, and would like to say this was written around midnight.

Kinda consider it as a long drabble.

thank you for reading


End file.
